In such drills, which are widely used in practice, the drill chuck is mounted on the spindle end of the power unit so as to be replaceable, the interfit of the two parts forming the drill being essentially provided by the complementary coupling of the drill spindle with the chuck body in which a threaded seat is generally provided, into which the drill spindle that is designed as a threaded spindle may be screwed.